


Stars (Close and Far Apart)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: It’s night, and the darkness in the dorm room is swallowing Lucas whole. He likes darkness, usually, mostly because it makes the spotlight on the stage so much more attractive. Light shines, where darkness is. Stars shine, both gaseous in the sky, and the human ones on the podium.The only sound in the room beside the humming of the air conditioning is Sicheng’s even breathing. It’s hot outside. Sicheng is asleep in the bed across the room. Sicheng’s pretty hot too.





	Stars (Close and Far Apart)

It’s night, and the darkness in the dorm room is swallowing Lucas whole. He likes darkness, usually, mostly because it makes the spotlight on the stage so much more attractive. Light shines, where darkness is. Stars shine, both gaseous in the sky, and the human ones on the podium. 

The only sound in the room beside the humming of the air conditioning is Sicheng’s even breathing. It’s hot outside. Sicheng is asleep in the bed across the room. Sicheng’s pretty hot too. 

Lucas turns on his side and reaches for the phone on his bedside table. A single click on the home button floods the room with cold blue light. Sicheng doesn’t wake. Lucas knows because his breathing doesn’t hitch. The light reflects strangely off Sicheng’s open eyes. He always sleeps like that. He takes eyedrops for it- it makes his eyes dry. 

Lucas bites his lip. He really has got to stop thinking about it. Well, him, he means. Not it. Sicheng is not an it. 

Sicheng blinks, slowly waking up. Lucas can’t help but smile at the action. Funny, how the brief closing of Sicheng’s eyes heralds his wakening, instead of his sleep. 

‘’Lucas, what the hell are you doing up?’’ Squinting, Sicheng blindly tries to find his eyedrops on his nightstand. His voice is scratchy. ‘’And what’s up with that _ light?’’ _

Sheepishly, Lucas rubs the back of his head, grinning a little. ‘’Just checking the time.’’ 

Sicheng sighs as he makes another grab for his eyedrops. ‘’Please tell me it’s past five.’’ 

Eyes flicking down to his phone screen, Lucas winces. ‘’Um. No?’’

Groaning, Sicheng swipes for the bottle one more time, but it goes crashing off the nightstand. Cursing, he throws the blankets off him to chase it, but changes his mind at the last moment, grabbing the blanket back as a full shudder goes through him. ‘’Cold!’’ 

Lucas chuckles, sliding out of bed to get it for him. Picking up his phone, he tries to find the bottle. 

‘’I think it rolled underneath your bed,’’ Sicheng grumbles, pulling the blankets up until they’re right underneath his nose. Lucas feels about ready to fall to the floor and roll about himself— Sicheng is simply too adorable. 

Dropping to the floor after all, he uses his phone to light the space underneath the bed. Ah, there, a glint of dark, amber plastic. Picking it up, he crawls over to Sicheng’s bed. Winking, he places the bottle in his hands. ‘’There you go, gorgeous.’’

Sicheng tilts his head back and carefully positions the bottle, squeezing the tip to get the drops out. ‘’I would be rolling my eyes if I weren’t putting drops in them, Lucas.’’ Sicheng blinks fast, trying to adjust his eyes. 

‘’I mean it, though.’’ 

With a thud, Sicheng puts the bottle down. ‘’That’s nice,’’ he says, patting Lucas' cheek, ‘’Now let me sleep.’’ 

Butterflies erupt in his stomach, and Lucas wonders if this is it. Sicheng doesn’t like skinship— never really touches anyone outside Mark and Taeil. Lately, though, all these little touches have been adding up and… and Lucas is probably reading too much into it. 

Turning his phone off, plunging the room into darkness and shuffling back into his bed, Lucas realizes he ought to be honest with himself. He is not swallowed by the dark, he is swallowed by his feelings for Sicheng. He’s never going to be able to sleep because even his dreams will just be filled with Sicheng’s voice. 

Tomorrow, he swears. Tomorrow he’ll ask. 

Sicheng sleeps, and all Lucas can do is look at a ceiling he cannot see, and the starry sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/187420885944/nct-2018-black-on-black-dance-practice-but). And then I basically went ‘’I can see Lucas doing the original video clip from Cascada.’’ And then. Well. This was born XD
> 
> Thanks to farfetched for betaing this! 
> 
> Also, I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bluechama) now!


End file.
